The Sailor Gems
by Kasui
Summary: Sailor Scouts from out of our Solar System come to Earth. Sailor Moon tries to figure out if their here as friends or enemies, while trying to cope with the new enemies power.
1. Episode 1 A New Soldier

Sailor Gems  
(Episode 1- A Whole New Story: A New Soldier)  
  
This series is set between the Sailor S and Sailor Super S series of the Sailor Moon TV series. The Sailor Gems is based on the story of the Sailor Gem scouts. They live in a solar system not to far from ours, which consists of 6 planets and 2 suns. The planet names are Diamond, Gold, Ruby, Pearl, Sapphire, and Dark Gem. The planets are called this because, of the strange climates, each planet is rich in the gem that they are each named for.  
  
After the battle with the Sailor Gems, the evil Saphrite, Peronite, his brother, Emerald, his sister, and a Death Plant blossom, have traveled to Earth in order to take over the Galaxy and to fully revive the Death Plant.  
  
  
  
It was a wonderfully, breezy, and sunny day; Serena and Amy were out taking a walk. Serena was moaning that it was the last day of summer, before they had to start school, the next day.   
  
"I can't believe summer went by so fast," Serena groaned.   
  
"You know Serena, it's not that bad." Amy replied.   
  
"What do you mean! Summer's over and school starts tomorrow, of course to you school's a paradise, but to me school's torture!" Serena exclaimed.   
  
When suddenly a dark blue cat, with a little diamond gem on her forehead, landed in front of them from the high wall they were walking along. The cat started to purr as it rubbed up against Amy and Serena's legs.   
  
"Aw, how cute," both girls exclaimed. Amy picked the cat up and said, "Are you lost girl?"   
  
"It's so cute!" Serena said as she petted the cat. The cat began to meow as it groomed itself in Amy's arms.   
  
"Ramia! Ramia, where are you?" a girl, with turquoise colored hair a little longer than her shoulders, called out, from around the corner. "Oh, Ramia where are you?" she said at the corner.   
  
"Hi," Amy said, as she and Serena walked up to her with the cat in Amy's arms.   
  
"Are you looking for someone?" Serena inquired. As the girl turned around she looked at Amy and Serena, and then at the cat Amy was holding.   
  
"Oh, yes and there she is," she said, as the cat jumped into her arms, "Hello Ramia, thank you for finding my cat."  
  
"Your welcome but we didn't find her she found us," Amy said. "She's really cute," Serena told her.   
  
"Let me introduce myself, my name is Melanie," she said, as she pushed her hair behind her ear and in doing this Serena noticed something shine through the fabric of Melanie's shirt.   
  
"My name is Amy," Amy responded.   
  
"And I'm Serena," Serena said.   
  
"I've never seen you here before did you just move here or something like that?" Amy asked.   
  
"Why, yes I just moved here last week," Melanie answered.   
  
"Wow that's cool," Serena said. "Well, it was nice to meet you two, but I'm sorry to cut our encounter short, but I must be going I was unpacking some of my things when I noticed Ramia had wondered away, " Melanie told them, "So, I hope I'll see you soon, bye."   
  
"Bye, Melanie," Amy and Serena said together, as she walked away.   
  
"She's nice," Serena said to Amy.   
  
"Yeah, she is, you know, Serena, it's getting kind of late we better head home," Amy said.   
  
"Oh, ok," Serena said, and they both started home.  
  
  
  
The next day was warm and sunny. Serena was still sleeping in bed, when Luna suddenly jumped onto Serena's stomach.   
  
"Luna!" Serena screamed.   
  
"Serena you'll be late for school if you don't start going now," Luna said.   
  
"Oh!" Serena yelled, and she jumped out of the bed and put her uniform on. Then she went downstairs into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast and her bag, and she ran out of her house, with the toast hanging out of her mouth as she tried to put her coat on. While running to school Serena saw Amy, Lita, and Mina.   
  
"Hey you guys!" Serena yelled, gasping for air, while trying to catch up with them, "Wait for me!"   
  
"So you actually made it on time, Serena," Mina said, while they stopped and waited for Serena. Serena caught up with them and they started off for school again.  
  
  
  
When they reached the school they each went into their own homeroom. When Amy entered her classroom, she saw a familiar face, sitting in the second seat, middle row, reading a book. "Hi, Melanie," Amy said peering over her book, "Is this seat taken?" pointing to the seat next to her. "Oh, hi Amy," Melanie gasped in surprise, "No, you can sit there if you want to."  
  
  
  
After school, Amy met up with Serena, Lita, and Mina.   
  
"I can't believe how much homework I got today!" Serena exclaimed.   
  
"Hey, Serena guess who I saw in my class, today," Amy said.   
  
"Who?" Serena asked.   
  
"Melanie," Amy answered.   
  
"Who's Melanie?" Mina and Lita asked together, totally clueless.   
  
"Hey, Amy isn't that her walking across the street, with Ramia," Serena said, ignoring Mina and Lita.   
  
"Yeah, let's go over there and talk to her," Amy said.   
  
"Ok," Serena happily said and they ran over to Melanie.   
  
"Ramia?" Mina and Lita asked, even more clueless and they chased after Serena and Amy, hoping to find the answers to their questions.   
  
"Hey, Melanie, wait up," Serena yelled as she neared Melanie.   
  
"Hi, Amy, hi, Serena," Melanie said as she saw Serena and Amy.   
  
"Hi," they both answered simultaneously.   
  
Meow.   
  
"Oh, hi Ramia," Serena said, as she petted Ramia.   
  
"Amy, Serena are you going to introduce Lita and I, or are we going to have to introduce ourselves?" Mina said, cutting in.   
  
"Sorry, Melanie this is Lita and this is Mina; Lita, Mina this is Melanie, we met her yesterday," "Hi," the three of them said together.   
  
"So, Melanie where are you going?" Serena asked.   
  
"I was just going to the mall," Melanie said.   
  
"Oh, I want to go to the mall, too!" Serena yelled happily.   
  
"Serena I hate to tell you this, but we have to go to the temple for study group, since school started again, remember," Amy said, poking Serena in the arm.   
  
"Ok, if you have to go somewhere, I'll just be on my way, ok. Bye, you guys, see you later," Melanie said, as she left.   
  
"Bye, Melanie," Amy, Mina, and Lita said together.   
  
"But, I wanted to go to the mall," Serena said, making a face.   
  
SERENA!!   
  
"Ok, I'm coming," Serena said, snapping back to reality.  
  
  
  
In a dark room………  
  
"Saphrite, how is our collection of energy going," a voice from the Death Tree Blossom yelled to Saphrite.   
  
"Don't worry I will find enough energy for you, I was just going to send Peronite out, to go gather some energy," Saphrite said, he had dark bluish hair and dark blue clothes on.   
  
"Peronite," Saphrite demanded.   
  
"Yes, brother," Peronite answered, he had light blue hair and light blue clothes.   
  
"Go, and gather some energy for the Death Tree Blossom," Saphrite ordered. "As you wish brother," Peronite answered, teleporting himself away.  
  
  
  
Back on Earth………  
  
Peronite is floating over a park and looks down at it from above.   
  
"Aquafredo," Peronite summoned, and a monster appeared in front of him.   
  
"You called," Aquafredo answered.   
  
"I want you to go and gather some energy for me."   
  
"Yes, master," Aquafredo answered, and teleports onto a pavement in the park.   
  
  
  
At the temple………  
  
"Serena!" Raye yelled, "Are you going to pay attention at all, to what were saying!"   
  
"I was paying attention," Serena said.   
  
"You were, were you? Then what was the answer to the question I just asked?" Raye smirked.   
  
"The answer, well uhh, um the answer is," Serena staggered, "The answer is… Hey did you hear something."   
  
"Oh, Serena! Just answer the question! Don't make up things!" Raye exclaimed.   
  
"No, I thought I heard someone scream," Serena said.   
  
"I didn't hear anything," Mina said.   
  
"Well, I'm going to check it out," Serena said, and she ran out of the temple.   
  
"Serena! Get back here," Raye yelled, and chases after Serena, with the other girls following close behind.   
  
A scream is heard in the park that they are in.   
  
"Ok, now that I heard!" Mina exclaimed. The scream is heard again.   
  
"It came from over there," Amy told them, as they ran in the direction Amy pointed to.  
  
Aquafredo had attacked a bunch of girls having a picnic, and drained the energy out of them, and there was one left, that he had trapped, and had started to take her energy.  
  
"Moon Cosmic…Mercury Star…Mars Star…Jupiter Star…Venus Star…Makeup!!…Power!!" they yelled out loud, behind a couple of trees, and soon they had transformed.  
  
They ran to the monster and told him to stop what he was doing to those girls.   
  
"Who are you?" Aquafredo questioned, and the girl ran away, and Sailor Moon goes through the regular speech and they attack.   
  
"Mars Fire…Venus Love Chain…Ignite!!… Encircle!!" Mars and Venus attack, but the demon just creates a shield in front of it and deflects their attack back at them, and they're tossed onto a tree, but Aquafredo is fazed a little.   
  
"Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus are you ok?" Sailor Moon says, worriedly.   
  
"Ice freezing attack," Aquafredo attacks, and freezes Sailor Mars, Venus, and Jupiter neck to toe, Sailor Mercury pushes Sailor Moon out of the way before she is caught, however Sailor Mercury is frozen, too.   
  
"Are you guys, alright?" Sailor Moon says, as she gets up.   
  
"Sailor Moon, use your scepter already," Sailor Mars yells at her. Alright… Moon…" Sailor Moon starts her attack.   
  
But, Aquafredo freezes Sailor Moon before she finishes her attack, and all the girls are in shock.   
  
"How can we defeat this guy he's got us all trapped," Sailor Moon exclaims. Aquafredo starts to drain the energy out of her and the Sailor Soldiers are screaming for the monster to stop.   
  
Just then, "Diamond…Thunder Strike," called out a voice from atop one of the trees, the attack reached the ice holding the Sailor Soldiers and they are released.   
  
"I will not let you take these girls' energy, I Sailor Diamond won't let you!" the girl yelled out to Aquafredo as she jumped down. Aquafredo attacked Sailor Diamond with an Ice Freezing Attack.   
  
"Watch OUT!!" Sailor Moon yells.   
  
Sailor Diamond smiles at how caring Sailor Moon is, as the attack comes closer, Sailor Moon sees something sparkle from underneath Sailor Diamonds uniform. Then at the last moment, Sailor Diamond dodges the attack and Aquafredo just attacks and attacks, but Sailor Diamond just dodges all of his attacks, with accurate speed, and the Sailor Soldiers are in awe as she dodges all of the monster's attacks. Then, Aquafredo traps Sailor Diamond between him and a bunch of trees.   
  
"Now I've got you," Aquafredo smirks at Sailor Diamond.   
  
"I'm not so sure about that, you may have trapped me, but you aren't anywhere close to defeating me," Sailor Diamond remarks.   
  
"Why you…Ice Freezing Attack," Aquafredo attacks Sailor Diamond, but Sailor Diamond just runs up a tree and jumps over Aquafredo and… "Diamond Thunder Strike," Sailor Diamond attacks, lands behind him, and obliterates Aquafredo.   
  
"Wow," Sailor Moon exclaims, at how good Sailor Diamond is.   
  
Peronite watching from above, is astonished at how quickly Aquafredo was defeated.   
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought it would," Peronite thinks to himself, "At least I gathered some energy," and he teleports away.  
  
Sailor Diamond starts to walk away.   
  
"Wait!" Sailor Moon exclaims, "Where are you going?"   
  
"I have finished my job here, so there's no reason for me to stay here, "Sailor Diamond says, and she walks away.   
  
"Wait! Who are you?" Sailor Moon inquires, but Sailor Diamond ignores her, jumps onto the top of one of the trees and she jumps down.   
  
As Sailor Diamond walks away, Ramia walks towards her. "So, did you have fun?" Ramia says to Sailor Diamond.   
  
"Yeah, that one was easy," Sailor Diamond tells her, as she transforms back into Melanie and she walks away, fingering a ring with a heart shaped diamond on a golden chain around her neck with Ramia walking at her side.  
  
The End of Episode 1 


	2. Episode 2 Boy Frenzy

Disclaimer: I don't own it, you all should know it. Nyargh!! Heh that rhymed!! ^_~;  
  
Sailor Gems  
  
(Episode 2- Boy Frenzy)  
  
The day was cool and breezy, and school had just finished. Melanie sat against a tree, in the park, reading a book. Ramia lay sleeping next to her. A girl listening to her CD player passed Melanie, singing a peculiar song.   
  
Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye are walking in the park, talking about the new Sailor Soldier.   
  
"Luna, said that there aren't any other Sailor Soldiers in our Solar System," Serena said.   
  
"So, you mean this new Sailor Soldier is from another solar system?" Raye asked, looking peculiarly at Serena.   
  
"I don't know, I'm just telling you what Luna told me," Serena said.   
  
"Who cares what Solar System she's from, did you see how quickly she defeated that monster," Lita asked.   
  
"Yeah, she dodged it's shots so quickly," Mina added.   
  
"We have to care what Solar System she's from, because it could be the answer to what she's doing here," Amy replied.   
  
"But, I wonder what this new enemy is after," Raye asked.   
  
"Well since the demon was taking those girls' energy, I would guess they're after people's energy," Amy concluded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they walked in the park, Serena spotted Melanie.   
  
"Hey, Melanie," Serena said, as she waved to Melanie.   
  
"Hi, you guys," Melanie said as she closed the book that she was reading, getting up, and waved at Serena. Serena, Mina, Lita, and Amy walked over to Melanie, while Raye still on the pavement, wondering who they're talking to, decides to walk over there, to find her answer.   
  
"So, what are you guys doing here?" Melanie asked.   
  
"We were just taking a walk," Amy answered, looking at Raye as she coughs, "Oh! Melanie I'd like to introduce you to our friend Raye, and Raye this is Melanie."   
  
" Nice to meet you," Melanie smiled, offering Raye a handshake.   
  
"Nice to meet you, too," Raye replied as she shook Melanie's hand.   
  
Ramia purring, as she woke up, stretched and jumped into Melanie's arms.   
  
"Hi, Ramia," Amy said as she pat Ramia on the head.   
  
Ramia jumped down and started to tug on Melanie's pants.   
  
"Ramia?" Melanie questions, as Ramia continued purring as she rubbed against Melanie's leg.   
  
"I guess you're hungry, aren't you girl?" Melanie asked, looking at the cat, "Well, I guess I better get going. So, I'll say bye." Melanie smiled as she started to walk out of the park.  
  
"Bye Melanie," all the girls said.  
  
  
  
On reaching the outside of the park, Melanie pets Ramia on the head. "So, why did you want to go?" Melanie asked.   
  
"I felt some evil energy," Ramia answered, "it's very low, probably trying to hide, but I can still feel it."   
  
"Oh?" Melanie asked, "I guess I better start looking for where it's coming from, then."   
  
"But first you have to do something," Ramia added.   
  
"What?" Melanie asked.   
  
"I was kind of hungry, so, can we eat, first?" Ramia asked.   
  
Melanie smiled, "Alright."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena and Darien have been talking about the new Sailor Soldier, as they were heading for the temple.   
  
"I'm sorry," Darien interrupted.   
  
"What for?" Serena asked Darien.   
  
"That I wasn't there to help protect you when you needed my help," Darien answered.   
  
Serena stopped, in front of a CD store, and Darien stopped about two feet in front of her and he turned around, walking back to Serena.   
  
"Darien, you couldn't have helped not being there, you were out on a trip, you were no where near the park, you weren't even in the same city we were in, Darien, so you couldn't have known I needed your help," Serena said, as Darien kissed her.   
  
At the same moment a guy exploded out of the store they're in front of. The music from the store, can clearly be heard from inside the store really loudly now, and is the same music that the girl in the park was singing, as she passed Melanie. A girl chased after the guy and yelled at him. The same girl that was singing that peculiar song. Serena and Darien stared at them.   
  
"What do you mean you want to break up with me!" she yelled at the guy.   
  
"That means were over with, through, okay so, I don't even want to hear any of this from you anymore, goodbye, for good!" he yelled back at her and he walked away, with a dazed look on his face. The girl started to cry and she ran down the street, the opposite way the guy did.  
  
"I hope she'll be alright," Serena said as she turned her head, and stared into Darien's eyes, "now Darien where were we?"   
  
"Serena," Darien replied.   
  
"Yes, Darien?" Serena asks, leaning in closer.   
  
"Uh…I don't know how to say this but, well, here it goes, I think we should break up," Darien said, a black look in his eyes.   
  
"Who... wh... wh... WHAT!!" Serena exclaimed, starting to tremble.   
  
"I said, we should stop dating each other," Darien replied.   
  
"NO, you can't mean that," Serena yelled, as she fell to her knees, crying.   
  
"Serena it's over," Darien says, then turns around and walks away, with a dazed look on his face. "DARIEN!!" Serena cries out.   
  
Melanie, watching from across the street, ran to Serena.   
  
"Serena are you ok? Who was that guy?" Melanie asked her.   
  
"I feel like my whole world is crashing before my eyes!!" Serena exclaimed.   
  
"Serena maybe I should help you home, so you can rest or something," Melanie asked.   
  
"You can just bring me to the temple over there if you want," Serena said, while still crying, as she pointed to where the temple was.   
  
"Alright, come on, Serena I'll help you up," Melanie said as she lent Serena her hand helping her up.   
  
"Serena, don't worry you'll be all right," Melanie said to her as they walked to the temple.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the strange building……  
  
"Emerald!" Saphrite yelled.   
  
"Yes, brother," Emerald answered, she had dark green hair, a skin-tight green short-sleeve shirt and a long black skirt, reaching to the floor, with long slits on both sides.   
  
"How long is your plan going to take, the Death Tree is getting weaker, it cannot survive on the pitiful amount of energy Peronite brought it!!" Saphrite yelled.   
  
"My plan is unraveling perfectly, brother," Emerald replied, "Don't worry you'll soon have enough energy to revive the Death Tree."   
  
"I'm not so sure about that, sister," Peronite cut in, as he teleported into the room.   
  
"What do you mean?" Emerald asked.   
  
"The reason I only gathered that small amount of energy, is that these Sailor Soldiers defeated the demon I summoned to gather the energy for me," Peronite answered.   
  
"You're joking," Emerald laughed, "You must have summoned a pretty pathetic demon, to have let it have been defeated by the weak creatures of this planet."   
  
"Enough!" Saphrite yells, "I will be in my chambers! I want silence, I need to rest."   
  
"Brother! Wait!" Peronite pleaded.   
  
"What!?" Saphrite yelled.   
  
"The reason my demon was defeated was that Sailor Diamond was the one that defeated it," Peronite answered.   
  
"So our plan did work," Saphrite recalls, "If Sailor Diamond is here the Diamond Princess must be here, too, Good job Peronite!" Saphrite then teleported out of the room.   
  
"Well I better get going, too," Emerald said, she winked at her brother with a smirk, as she teleported away.  
  
"What!!" Lita exclaimed, "He must have been joking, what did he look like when he asked you!?"   
  
"He w…wasn't. I d…don't know, b…but I c…can't think a...about it," Serena sobbed, her voice breaking out.   
  
"But you guys are destined to be with each other," Mina said.   
  
"Destined?" Melanie questioned, "What do you mean by that?"   
  
"Oh…uh…like fortunes, you know, like they're destined to be together," Mina staggered.   
  
"Okay?" Melanie curiously said.   
  
"Serena, I hope you'll be ok, but I have to get going," Melanie said, as she got up.   
  
"Bye, Melanie," they all replied, as Melanie left.   
  
"Nice going, Mina," Raye disapprovingly said, nudging her in the stomach.   
  
"I'm sorry," Mina said, cringing at Raye's nudge, "It just sort of came out."   
  
"It's okay Mina, it was an accident, "Serena said, as she tried to stop crying.   
  
"Serena are you going to be okay?" Amy asked.   
  
"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Lita asked.   
  
" I don't know, my true love just broke up with me, how am I supposed to feel?" Serena asked. "Look you guys I don't really feel like talking about this. I just feel like I need to be alone, ok?" Serene got up and ran out.   
  
"Serena!" Raye exclaimed.   
  
"Raye, let her be," Amy said, "She needs to be alone."  
  
As Serena walked down the street she saw Darien waiting on a line. She walked towards the line she noticed that there were only boys on the line. As she is thinking this, she heard two girls talking behind her.   
  
"I can't believe it!" one girl exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah what kind of singer only let's boys into her concerts," the other girl said.   
  
"So that's why there are only boys on this line," Serena thought to herself.   
  
"But why would Darien want to go to this concert, the music doesn't really sound that great, oh well, I still have to talk to him" Serena said to herself, while listening to the really loud music from outside. The same music that came from the CD store.   
  
Grabbing her disguise pen she transformed in an alley nearby the line and got on the line. She watched Darien enter. Serena finally able to buy a ticket walked into the concert looking around for any sign of where Darien went. Spotting Darien she pushed through the crowd, but just as she reached him a young boy collapsed in front or her.  
  
"Oh no," Serena gasped, as she knelt down over him, "Are you alright?" The boy lays there not moving. Serena stood up to get help, just as everyone around her collapsed to the floor, including Darien.  
  
"What's happening!?" Serena yells.   
  
"Sirenia!!" Emerald yelled to the singer, as she teleports onto the stage, "Why hasn't he collapsed like the other boys!!"   
  
"I don't know, my power only works on males, so maybe…" Sirenia said.   
  
"Don't be silly, just go and get his energy!!" Emerald yelled, as she started on gathering the energy and Sirenia changed into a demon and started to chase Serena.   
  
"Yikes," Serena shrieked as she tried to run away, with Sirenia on her tail. Serena jumped onto the stage, running behind the curtains. Serena, seeing a door, made a run for it, using her communicator to call Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita. She told them what happened and to hurry.   
  
  
  
Serena then transformed into Sailor Moon, and as Sirenia passed the room Sailor Moon is in, she jumped out of the room and recited one of her speeches.   
  
"Siren Screech!!" Sirenia attacked Sailor Moon.   
  
Sailor Moon clumsily dodges the attack, "Hey!! I wasn't ready!! Moon…Tiara…Magic," Sailor Moon attacked Sirenia, causing the monster to stumble back.   
  
Sirenia used her Siren Screech hitting Sailor Moon, causing her to fall to the ground. Sirenia started towards Sailor Moon.   
  
"Stop!" a figure in the darkness yelled.   
  
Sirenia stopped and looked up, "Who are you? Sirenia screeched.   
  
The dark figure does a back flip and lands in behind Sirenia.   
  
"Sailor Diamond!!" Sailor Moon said, as Sailor Diamond smiled at her.   
  
"Siren Screech," Sirenia attacked, as Sailor Diamond dodged her attack and she used her Diamond Thunder Strike, destroying Sirenia.   
  
Sailor Diamond holds her hand out to Sailor Moon and helped her up.   
  
"Thanks," Sailor Moon smiled.   
  
"Your welcome," Sailor Diamond replied and she started to leave.   
  
Just at that moment Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter ran to Sailor Moon.   
  
"Guess we missed the fight," Sailor Jupiter said, watching Sailor Diamond as she walked away.   
  
At the concert, everyone starts to recover, including Darien.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun sets on a beautiful beach; a couple holding hands are walking across the beach. Leaning against a railing, Serena and Darien watched them.   
  
"I'm so happy that they got back together, even though we don't know them," Serena said, staring at the couple, her hair flowing in the wind.   
  
"So am I," Darien replied, "Um… Serena."   
  
"Yes, Darien," Serena said, a little hesitant.   
  
"I'm really sorry for what I said to you before, I don't know what got into me, but I just want you to know, I would never break up with you," Darien said.   
  
"Oh Darien," Serena joyfully said, as they kiss.   
  
TBC…  
  
Author's Note: Nyargh! 2nd one out. I know bad chapter, it was hard to write to, but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Plz R&R, but PLZ no Flaming. I cringe at Flames, but feel free to help me out and tell me how I can write better. ^_^   
  
~M J 


End file.
